plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonk Choy (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Bonk Choy (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |ability = When played: This gets +1 this turn. |flavor text = Little known fact: He used to have two teeth.}} Bonk Choy is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 only for the turn it is played. Its zombie counterpart is Tennis Champ. Origins It is based on the plant with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +1 this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Little known fact: He used to have two teeth. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Bonk Choy can be considered as the plant equivalent to Tennis Champ. However, Bonk Choy has higher base strength than Tennis Champ, with the extra strength it gets is lower than the zombie counterpart. Hence, the strategy for this plant is similar to Tennis Champ's: only use it early game, as later it will only act as a weak card. Bonk Choy is an excellent counter against zombies that cost 1 brain but have more than 1 health (i.e. Dog Walker, Headstone Carver, Arm Wrestler, etc.) The only possible zombie that can survive is Cat Lady (if unharmed.) Against This plant's low health means that it's relatively easy to destroy. Because of this, expect the plant hero to use this as a cheap way to destroy an important zombie with 3 or less. Direct damage effects such as Conga Zombie, Fireworks Zombie or Bungee Plumber, and stat-reducing abilities like Nibble, Pied Piper or Acid Rain are all excellent options to use against Bonk Choy. However, early game, the Plant Hero may place Bonk Choy away from a zombie, to deal 3 damage early. In this case, the only method of dealing with it is to read the opponent's first turn and then use a trick like Nibble or Bungee Plumber. Gallery Bonk_Choy_stats.png|Bonk Choy's statistics HD Bonk Choy (PvZH).png|HD Bonk Choy Bonk_Choy_card.png|Card BonkChoyBlank.PNG|A blank card of Bonk Choy Earning Bonk Choy.png|The player earning Bonk Choy after completing Grass Knuckles' 4th Hero Quest Shrunken_Bonk_Choy.jpeg|A shrunken Bonk Choy, due to Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower NibbleBC.png|Nibble being used on Bonk Choy DedBC.png|Destroyed Bonk Choy Bonk_Choy_in_Multiplayer.jpeg|Bonk Choy in the background of a Multiplayer match Bonk_Choy_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Bonk Choy in the Multiplayer menu Prize-Fighter Pack.png|Bonk Choy on the Prize-Fighter Premium Pack Old BonkchoyHdesc.png|Bonk Choy's old statistics BonkchoyHpacket.png|Old card Choice_between_Bonk_Choy_and_Mushroom_Ringleader.jpeg|The player having the choice between Bonk Choy and Mushroom Ringleader as a prize after completing a level Bonk Choy Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Bonk Choy from a Premium Pack Bonk Choy silhouette.png|Bonk Choy's silhouette Receiving Bonk Choy.png|The player receiving Bonk Choy from a Premium Pack See also *Tennis Champ Category:Leafy cards Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants